novachyteriafandomcom-20200214-history
Thyo Avik
'Thyo Avik '(født 19. Luzak 1334 i Ankorr, død 48. Vassinx 1398 i Ankorr) var en Aryansk politiker for partiet Avrilano Erso Aryak. Han var statsminister i perioden 1356 - 1380. Han var partileder i partiet under samme periode som han var statsminister. I sin tid var han den yngste gennom historien til å bli statsminister i Aryak og Det Aryanske Imperiet. Thyo er skapte også Aryansk historie for å være den statsministeren som har sittet lengst med makten i hele 6 perioder som vil si 24 år. Thyo regnes for å være hovedmannen bak Grunnloven av 1367 og Det Aryanske Imperiet. Barndom Thyo var født den 19. Luzak 1334 i Ankorr av foreldrene Terry Avik (f. 1295) og Jenny Avik (f. 1297) som den yngste av tre brødre; Hynrik Avik (f. 1327), Thymas Avik (f. 1330) og Thyo selv. Thyo vokste opp i en enkel arbeiderfamilie i bydelen Karvez. Faren Terry var jernbanearbeider, mens moren Jenny var hushjelp hos en annen familie. Fra liten gutt fant Thyo ut at han ville bli statsminister i Aryak noe som brødrene hans bare latterliggjorde. Familien til Thyo var ikke politiske aktive. Men faren Terry hadde lært sønnene sine at det var en plikt å avgi sin stemme. Bare ti år før Thyo hadde blitt født (1324) hadde kvinner i Aryak og Det Aryanske Imperiet fått stemmerett, men Jenny var ikke like flink som Terry i å avgi sin stemme da Terry ikke helt hadde sans for at kvinner skulle få lov å stemme. Thyo og brødrene måtte ofte klare seg selv når moren og faren var på jobb. I 1341 begynte Thyo på skolen. Thyo var ikke den flinkeste på skolen. De første årene på skolen hadde han mange utgåtte bøker som han hadde arvet av sinne brødre sånn at familien sparte pengene. Men i fjerde klasse forandret det seg da han ble venn med Matteo Fyres og de sammen gjorde hverandre gode på skolen. Starten på sitt politiske liv Som 15 åring i 1349 meldte Thyo og vennen hans Matteo inn i Avrilano Erso Aryak. Thyo hadde forsatt en drøm om å bli statsminister og begynte å jobbe hardt for det. Dette året hadde han også flyttet hjemmefra sammen med Matteo hvor de begge begynte på universitetet for å studere. Thyo deltok på mange av møtene som lokallaget hadde og i starten av 1350 ble han valgt som leder av lokalvalget fordi han hadde en stor lidenskapelig interesse for politikken. Han var engasjerende og god karismatisk. Men daværende leder for AEA var ikke like begeistret for nykommeren. Alfso Nunter var av den konservative delen av partiet og han var selv over 60 år i 1350 da partiet mistet maktet han hadde hatt de fire siste årene. Thyo hadde kommet langt i livet allerede i 1351 da han ble 17 år. Flere hadde motivert han siden valgnederlaget i 1350 til å komme seg inn på Det Aryanske Råd. Thyo hadde gått ut etter valget i 1350 å kritisert den sittende ledelsen i AEA til å være for konservative. Akino Aryansk Savil skrev i 1350: "Avrilano Erso Aryak ser ut til å være på kollisjonskurs med seg selv om man tar nykommeren Thyo Avvik seriøst" På denne tiden måtte man være 20 år for å avlegge en stemme. Thyo Avik tilhørte en ny bevegelse i partiet. De sto for en endring i Aryak. De konservative i AEA mente Thyo og hans bevegelse var for radikale i partiet samtidig som de mente at han var for ung til å ha noen verv. Men Thyo ga aldri opp og markerte seg som en stemme for de som ikke hadde hatt noe før. Det Aryanske Råd Det ble en maktkamp mellom Thyo Avik og Alfso Nunter. Nunter ville ikke at Avik sinne ideologier skulle vinne frem i partiet og prøvde å blokkere han. Thyo på sin side mobiliserte velgere. i en uttalelse han skal ha hatt i 1353 forklarer han det slik "Partiledelsen i AEA er ikke klar for forandringer, men det er Aryak. Vi må se fremover og ikke bakover. Aryak Naproz er det eneste partiet som så fremover da det tillot kvinner å få lov til å avgi sin stemme så nå kan alle menn og kvinner over 20 år få lov til å avgi sin stemme. Om Partileder Alfso Nunter ikke gjør en endring innad i partiet så kan jeg ikke se at vi får flertall til å danne regjering i 1354!" Thyo klarte nok engang å mobilisere sterke krefter da. Nunter valgte til slutt å la den ivrige gutten Thyo til å stille til valg i 1354. Matteo på sin side støttet Thyo så langt det lot seg gjøre. Fra nå av ble Thyo tatt på alvor. Thyo hadde blitt ferdig med universitet i 1353 og viet nå all sin tid til politikken. Thyo reiste rundt om i Aryak og snakket om AEA politikk og sin egen. Thyo ble angrepet fra andre politiske partier ettersom han var så ung. Men den vanskeligste biten han hadde var at partileder Alfso Nunter motarbeidet ham. Thyo Avik søkte så udiens hos Keiser Aik Avixlo IV. Av Aryak og Det Aryanske Imperiet i håp for å få han på banen. Folk ble rystet over at den unge Thyo gikk så langt, men Aik innvilget audiensen og Thyo og Aik hadde lange konstroktive samtaler. Keiser Aik sa senere til stats avisen at dette var for å vise at han var en keiser som tok innbyggerne sinne på alvor. Som Thyo hadde forutsagt var Aik en keiser som ønsket endringer velkommen. Aryak skulle gå fremover som et forbildet for resten av Nova Chyteria. Keiser Aik IV. kunne ikke gå aktiv inn i politikken som Thyo først ønsket seg men han oppfordret begge parter til å helle samarbeide istedenfor å søke fiendskap med hverandre. Thyo hadde i denne tiden hvor han kjempet seg mot toppen vist folket hva han egentlig mente og man kunne nå se tydelig hva Thyo Avik ville bringe partiet mot. På den andre siden hadde statsminister Leon Firaki for Aryak Naproz mistet fotfeste. Han ble for mye oppslukt i den indre striden som AEA hadde at han ikke klarte å mobilisere nok velgere til valget i 1354. Thyo som var nytenkende tok mange av velgerne fra partiet til Leon. Thyo lanserte også en ide om å starte sitt eget parti, men det var han for ung til etter daværende Aryansk lovgivning som sa at som leder var man nødt til å ha fylt over 30 år. Men Thyo ville redde AEA fra avgrunnen. I starten av 1354 møttes Thyo og Alfenso til samtaler i Telo Novaro og kom til enigheter for å legge stridighetene til side for å fokusere mot valget i 1354. Siden Thyo forsatt var ung skulle Alfenso forsatt være statsministerkandidaten til AEA, men han skulle adaptere mange av ideene til Thyo slik at de nye velgerne ville bli hørt. Men det var forsent. Men Thyo fikk muligheten til å stå på valglister til å komme inn i Det Aryanske Råd. Rivalen dere Lasse Eilo hadde fått seieren servert av at AEA var i intern strid. Lasse hadde studert vinner oppskriften til Thyo og dannet en flertallsregjering etter valget. Slaget om Varova AEA hadde blitt landets nest største parti. Thyo Avik kun 20 år gammel var kommet inn i Det Aryanske Råd og ble ofte ertet av politikerne fra de andre partiene for å være den yngste i rådet, men samtidig fryktet de han også da han hadde vist viljestyrke ingen hadde tidligere sett. Men hovedfokus et til Thyo var å kritisere regjeringen. Og det smalt kraftig da statsminister Lasse mistet oversikten over Imperiet. Thyo på sin side oppfordret statsministeren til å løse konfliktene med å samarbeide og å ha dialog. Statsminister Lasse avviste alle forslag fra Thyo og forsatte med å gjøre det bedre for Aryak og ignorerte egentlig alt i Imperiet. Thyo Avik sa i et senere intervju: "Under Eilo regjeringen så vi en økende forskjell mellom Aryak og resten av Imperiet. Litt det samme som man kunne se før Første Nova Chyteria Verdenskrig og det var virkelig ikke bra" På denne tiden her var Imperiet ikke stemmeberettiget i statsvalget i Aryak. Men hvert Imperiet region stemte frem sin egen forsamling som var underlagt Det Aryanske Råd i Ankorr. Denne ordningen ønsket Thyo Avik å anskaffe da han så dette på som en forskjellbehandling mellom mennesker han mente alle var Aryakere. Thyo Avik dro på rundreise i Imperiet sammen med sin partileder Alfso for å kartlegge situasjonen bedre og da forsto Thyo at regjeringens politikk var katastrofal. For samtidig som velferden i Aryak økte, økte også misnøyen mot Ankorr. Thyo beskrev det i sin selvbiografi som at vi var på kollisjonskurs. Thyo var i denne perioden mer opptatt av innenrikssaker enn utenriks, noe han tapte stort til ovenfor statsminister Lasse Eilo som fikk Aryak opp på toppen igjen. Lasse Eilo var fan av hvordan det ble gjort i Latium og ønsket å gjøre det samme i Aryak og det ville koste mente han. Thyo på sin side ønsket å ha folket med seg men i 1355 skar det seg virkelig. En sommerdag hadde Minister av Imperiet Ronny Flek blitt drept av en gjeng frihetskjempere som de kalte seg i Varakoz. Uten å informere Det Aryanske Råd tok statsminister Lasse Eilo å mobiliserte styrkene og sendte de ned til Varova for å finne de skyldige. Thyo reagerte kraftig på dette og tok til motmæle. Men statsministeren hadde utrolig nok støtte blant folket for å få gjennomført dette. I de offisielle uttalelsene var det at soldatene var sendt ned ditt for å få stilt frihetskjemperne som brøt den aryanske grunnlov til riksrett, men i virkeligheten skulle det vise seg at statsministeren hadde bedt soldatene om å gjøre slutt på det Imperiet vi jente idag. Lasse Eilo ville strukturere et nytt Imperium med Ankorr som hovedsete. forsamlingene som styrte regionene skulle bli oppløst og regjeringen skulle velge styret. Varova ble de neste ukene et slagmark. Thyo på sin side hadde ikke nok makt til å stoppe statsministeren, men gikk heller ut til folket for å skape et oppstyr som måtte tvinge statsministeren til å gå av, men det hele snudde seg en høstdag i 1355 da det ble vist grove brudd fra regjeringen om hvordan situasjonen i Varova utspilte seg. Thyo hadde forsatt ikke flertallet med seg, men fikk sinne egne partifeller til å stevne statsminister Lasse Eilo og hans regjering inn mot det aryanske domstolen og videre derfra til øverste hold som da var Keiser Aik Avixlo IV. Dette var en prosess som ville ta lang tid og Thyo fryktet menneskeliv. Nova Chyteria stod stille i de ukene som Lasse Eilo kunne holde på. Dette var en intern konflikt som andre land ikke kunne gripe inn i uten å utløse en ny krig. Thyo kontaktet sin venn Matteo for å finne en løsning på dette. På denne tiden hadde Matteo reist rundt om i Nova Chyteria og innarbeidet seg god kunnskap til omverdenen samtidig som han hadde studert grunnloven. Thyo og Matteo fant i begynnelsen av måneden Hyzak ut av hvordan de kunne felle statsministeren og hans regjering. De kunne ta han for brudd på grunnloven og stille ham for riksrett, men for å få til det måtte flertallet av Rådet gå inn for det inkludert keiseren. Den siste beslutningen måtte tas av Keiser Aik Avixlo IV. for å få stelt i stand en riksrett. Thyo hadde allerede nå et problem. Regjeringspartiet satt inne med fem personer over flertallet, så dermed var han nødt til å finne regjeringsparti medlemmer som var villig til å foråde deres egnen regjering. Det Aryanske Råd måtte egentlig oppløses. Nå hadde ryktet spredt seg blant innbyggerne av Aryak og fler og flere tok til orde for å støte opposisjons-mann Thyo Avik. Thyo fikk så stor tøtte at partileder Alfso Nunter ville støtte ham som landets neste statsminister om dette gikk igjennom. Thyo hadde nå fått en så stor oppgave som ingen andre i historien hadde hatt. Thyo satset sin politiske karriere på å felle statsministeren og resten av regjeringen. Thyo var også klar på den oppgaven ville kreve at landet var nødt til å få en ny grunnlov når den var ferdig. Thyo jobbet natt inn og ut for å få dette i stand. Iløpet av den første uken i Vassinx 1356 gikk flere av soldatene som var beordret av Statsministeren ut og forlangte hans avgang. Thyo Avik søkte Keiseren for å få Lasse Eilo avsatt. Det hadde den siste måneden pågått en stor underskriftkampanje og folk hadde mobilisert seg i store demonstrasjonstog rundt om i landet for å få avsatt statsministeren. Thyo manglet nå bare 10 mandater for å få igjennom en riksrett i Rådet, men nå kom Keiseren på banen. Nok var nok. Thyo ble målløs av å se Keiseren fly forbannet på statsministeren i Det Aryanske Råd 17. Vassinx 1356. Denne dagen var som at Nova Chyteria stod stille. Keiser Aik Avixlo IV. oppløste dette Aryanske Råd og med fullmakt fra domstolene satte han seg selv inn som regjeringsleder slik det var før den aryanske revolusjon. Den keiserlige garde eskorterte alle regjeringsmedlem ut av Det Aryanske Råd da beskjeden om at Keiseren hadde tatt makten kom. Alle regjeringsmedlemmene ble så arrestert av den keiserlige garde og overlevert til det lokale politi som videre skulle gjøre en grundig etterforskning med hjelp fra Det Aryanske etterretningstjenesten. Keiser Aik Avixlo IV. utlyste samme dag et nyvalg som ville skje etter et halvt år og alle soldater som hadde deltatt i kampene på Varova ble stilt til riksrett og senere straffet for sine handlinger, men Keiseren ga full amnesti til store deler av hæren i senere anledning. Statsminister Thyo Avik Thyo var nå kommet i en ny virkelighet. Ikke siden Den Aryanske Revolusjon hadde Keiseren hatt så stor makt som han nå har. Thyo kunne ikke vente. Nå måtte han organisere partiet. Selv om han ofte var hjemme med familie (Se egen seksjon) så stod politikken sentralt, han kunne ikke tape denne gangen. Et enstemmig landstyre senere denne våren valgte Thyo Avik til å være statsministerkandidaten for partiet og dermed var Thyo Avik den desidert yngste statsminister kandidaten gjennom hele historien i Nova Chyteria. Den samme vår var også Thyo Avik vitne til rettsaken mot ex statsminister Lasse Eilo som endte med dømming til døden ved Henging og tre skudd ved Ankorr Festning. Da valgkampen åpnet var egentlig alle i det politiske landskapet klar på hvem som kom til å bli den neste statsministeren med tanke på støtten blant folket så kampen gikk heller mer på de resterende plassene. Thyo var klar på hva han måtte gjøre for landet. Aryak måtte over i den syvende grunnlov og Imperiet måtte re-designes for å fungere igjen. Skadene som Lasse Eilo hadde påført Imperiet var for store til å ha modellen videre. Category:Aryak Category:Aryanske statsministere Category:Avrilano Erso Aryak